


Thominewt Love

by Itsthemaze



Series: Thominewt [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Fix it?, Fluff, Gay Newt (Maze Runner), M/M, M/M/M, Minho Maze Runner, Newt Maze Runner, Post-The Death Cure, Post-The Maze Runner, Safe Haven, The Death Cure, The Maze Runner - Freeform, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Thomas Maze Runner, Thominewt, gay thominewt, im so bad at tags, maze runner - Freeform, minewt, newtmas - Freeform, thominewt fluff, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemaze/pseuds/Itsthemaze
Summary: More Thominewt fluff and love!Exploring the dynamics of their relationship
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominewt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Thominewt Love

# Thominewt Love

Thomas couldn’t believe his luck. For a lot of reasons. I mean first of all WICKED had found him and pulled him into their games. Their tests. Their torture. He’d been dealt a pretty bad hand there. 

But also, he’d managed to meet some of the greatest people in the world. Some people he’d started to love more than anything. Minho, with all his jokes and sarcasm, would always keep Thomas guessing. You could never be sure with Minho. One moment he’s calling you an ugly shank and making some sarcastic comment or other and the next he’s pressing you roughly into the wall, making you gasp for every breath you can while you have a chance before his lips on are yours again, hands surprisingly gentle but firm as he holds you to him. 

And Newt, Newt he was surer of. Newt was more consistent. Newt was all soft looks and gentle hands holding onto yours, all while he laughed and rolled his eyes at Minho. That’s not to say that Newt didn’t have his moments where he’d hold you against him and show you how he felt.

Thomas wasn’t sure how all three worked together, but they did. Almost as if they’d been together all along, almost as if there could never be a time where there wasn’t Thomas, Newt, and Minho. Or Thominewt as some of the others around the safe haven had started referring to them. A name which caused Minho to burst out laughing, Thomas to blush, and Newt to giggle (that’s right giggle) as he glanced at his boys. _His boys._

____

They worked. They just did. 

____

Sometimes if Newt were busy, Thomas and Minho would be together. Though Newt tried to keep this to minimum because those two together always managed to get into trouble. Whether it was exploring the Haven and getting lost in the process or spending time on the beach and somehow getting drenched in the ocean, or god knows what else. They found a way. But they always had fun. And they always managed to make each other smile. And feel other more intense things but I digress. 

____

For Newt and Thomas things would be more relaxed. They’d been through far too much stress and, unlike Thomas and Minho, Newt didn’t thrive on chaos. So they’d spend afternoons in a field surrounded by flowers gazing at the clearest sky they could remember and planning their future, a future for not just the two of them (or three of them including Minho) but everyone from the glade that had made it, the entire haven. And eventually they’d find Minho again and sit the three of them a united front. 

____

When Newt and Minho were alone together things were very sarcastic. Minho is sarcastic as a person. And let’s be real, so is Newt, he’s just more subtle about it. So there’s a lot of jokes. A lot of banter. A lot of fun. But also a lot of care, they had spent two years together in the maze remember, some of that as runners. They’d spent time being responsible for each other, for looking out for each other and trusting the other with their life. And nothing had changed really, despite everything that had changed. They would still trust each other with their life and would still be there for the other. Always caring. Always loving. Always there. 

____

There was never any jealousy. You’d think there would be with three of them who often split off separately. But there was trust. Maybe this trust came about because they had no other choice. They’d been in the maze, in the scorch, together. They’d constantly had their lives in each other’s hands and so trust had obviously developed. And they all knew how much love was shared between the three. And they were all always welcome. It was never exclusive to just one or two of them, the presence of any of them was like an extension of ones self. 

____

The others all loved them, the other Gladers especially who had watched this relationship develop. Watched the three of them grow closer. And now it seemed as if they had never been apart. Could never be apart. They couldn’t really, the three of them were joined in a way only a special love could join people. And, boy, is it a special love they share.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at titling things but here we go! More Thominewt! <3


End file.
